o4efandomcom-20200214-history
Freed-Borg
Freed-Borg are beings that were assimilated by the Borg Collective very early on in life, and "raised" as a Borg Drone. Somewhere during their life, however, they were rescued from the Collective and had a majority of their Borg implants removed. While free now, the character has many of the advantages that they gained through being a Borg Drone - though not to the full extent. One of the main advantages of surviving being assimilating was an increased resistance to all forms of diseases and viruses - even genetic conditions were often cured by Borg technology - leaving a Freed Borg perfectly healthy. Upon leaving the Collective, Freed-Borg often come with memories of Borg technology, giving them the ability to perform upgrades on non-Borg technology or give them an advantage with fighting against Borg technology. There are Freed-Borg in every faction - though the UGA and HF are the main factions that would attempt the difficult process of rescuing drones and surgically removing the implants. Special *'Template:' This is a race template and requires a base race. The stats of the base race and template stack (unless noted by a DM). *+1 STR, +2 INT, -1 CHA *+2 to Saves vs Diseases *+2 to Use Computer checks * Borg Technology Feat (Major): Can spend time and upgrade equipment with Borg technology. The effectiveness of this up to the character's Repair skill, Computer Use skill and experience. A day of upgrading a single piece of equipment (shields, a weapon, hull, computer, scanners, communications) will typically yield 5% increase in efficiency per level of the character (to a maximum of +25%). Success of the upgrades depends on a character's skills. Character also gains +4 to all attack rolls against all Borg. ''This feat is given on Character Creation only. '' *'Borg Nanoprobes:' Character has the ability to inject Borg Nanoprobes into a target (machine or person). If a person, they are granted a saving throw (fortitude DC 20) or fall unconscious in 1d4 turns. If injected into technology, it grants the user +5 at skill checks involving the equipment (computer use, repair, upgrade etc). Each time the character uses this ability, they temporarily lose 1d8+1 wisdom and 1d4 from their Will save - this loss reflecting the character falling back into drone instinct. If wisdom reaches 0, the character temporarily reverts to complete drone instinct (attacks as a drone and attempts to reestablish connectivity with the Collective). Character can recover control and wisdom/Will loss through sleep. Racial Feats Borg Technology Feat (Minor) Same as the Major feat, but not as effective as your character has not spent as long assimilated by the Borg. Prerequisite: Character must have been assimilated by the Borg and freed. Benefit: The effectiveness of this up to the character's Repair skill, Computer Use skill and experience. A day of upgrading a single piece of equipment (shields, a weapon, hull, computer, scanners, communications) will typically yield 2% increase in efficiency per level of the character (to a maximum of +10%). Success of the upgrades depends on a character's skills. Character gains +2 to all attack rolls against Borg. Category:Race Category:Human Federation Category:United Galactic Alliance Category:Black Horde Category:New Space Conglomerate Category:Template